What Is This Feeling?
by morgan42518
Summary: Changes what happened between Brooke and Lucas after the formal in 2.9. Brucas


Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill except for the DVDs of the seasons, unfortunately.

A/N: I used some of the material from the episode this story is based upon and in no way am I calling it my own.

What is This Feeling?

"Is this _beach_ taken?" Lucas asked as he walked up to where Brooke was sitting on the beach.

"There's plenty to go around." Brooke replied.

"Don't worry; I'm not gonna ask you if you're ok." Lucas said groaning as he sat down.

"Thanks."

"Know any good jokes?" Lucas asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're looking at _one_. Why does _everybody_ lie? You know, the bad guys lie to get in your bed… and the good guys… lie to get in your heart! And _I'm_ the idiot that falls for it _every_ time!"

"Hey… Brooke, you are not an idiot. Not even close. You _know_ who _you_ are. Most people _don't_, you know. I mean, that's why they _lie_. They're afraid people might find out who they are before they figure it out themselves." Lucas stated softly.

Brooke looks at him and smiles.

"Let me take you home." Lucas requested.

"I can get home without a guy, thanks."

"Ok." Lucas said standing up and starting to leave.

"Wait! I _really_ don't wanna walk." Brooke stated.

'_There's my Brooke.'_ Lucas thought and suddenly, he felt a huge pang of feeling come across him that hit him like a ton of bricks. Did he still have feelings for Brooke? Was he supposed to have feelings like this? Whatever it was, it made Brooke seem like the only person in the world at that moment.

As they walked to his car, he started to wonder what had happened to Brooke that made her end up on the beach in her formal dress to start with. His guess was that it had something to do with Felix. _'I wonder what he did to her now.' _

Once they were in the car, Lucas decided that he would ask. "Hey Brooke," Lucas started.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"What happened at the formal that made you go outside onto the beach and vent to me about people lying?"

She sighed. "If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it right now, but maybe later."

"Oh ok. Did you want to go and get some food?"

"Sure but it's in the middle of the night. Well now that I think about it, it's like the beginning of the morning, but that's besides the point. What's gonna be open?"

"Karen's Café is gonna be open, Pretty Girl."

"I suppose it is." She said with a chuckle.

"We just need to stop by the house and get the keys from my mom."

"Okay, but won't she be asleep?"

"Probably but I'll leave her a note."

"Okay, it's a date." Brooke said, not thinking about what she said. Lately she had been thinking she still had feelings for Lucas.

Lucas on the other hand had been overjoyed at this statement. He had been thinking about being with Brooke ever since his surge of emotions earlier. He liked the prospect of possibly being 'Boyfriend' to her 'Pretty Girl' and at this point he would do anything to have her back.

As they arrived at Lucas's house, they exited the car and walked into the house with Lucas making sure to tell Brooke to be quiet for his mom. He went over to where he knew his mom left the keys and picked them up. He gave them to Brooke and went to get a piece of paper and a pen to write a note to his mom.

_Mom,_

_I hope you don't mind, but I took the keys to the café so I could get Brooke some food. She's not having the best night, so I thought I could cheer her up. I'll leave the keys with whoever comes in the morning. Call me later._

_Lucas_

He set the note on the table. "Are you ready to go?" He asked Brooke.

"Yes, but do you mind if we go to my house so I can get out of this dress?" She asked.

"No, but if you're gonna change, you have to let me really quick."

"No worries, I'll wait."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Lucas said as he walked into his room. In a way, he was slightly relieved to get away from her for a couple minutes so he could have some time to think things over.

He put on his clothes and he thought about him and Brooke again. Did she feel the same way or did she have feelings for Felix? He had decided at this point that he did not have feelings for Anna but he wanted to be with Brooke. All he had to do was tell Anna.

In the other room, Brooke was beginning to wonder what happened to Lucas in his room. It didn't take guys that long to change their clothes did it? She decided she would go and see.

When Brooke walked to his room, she found him sitting on his bed deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts Broody."

He jumped when she spoke because he didn't know she was there. "You scared me!" He said.

"Looks like it. Are you ready to go yet?" She asked.

"Yes, let's go."

They walked back to his car and drove to Brooke's house in a comfortable silence. When they reached her house, he parked and they walked into her room from the side entrance. She glanced to Felix's room and noticed that it was dark, thank God.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Lucas asked.

"No it's ok. You can stay and keep me company."

"Ok."

He watched as Brooke selected jeans and her Juicy Couture sweat jacket with a pink camisole to go under it. She went into her bathroom and changed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. "Brooke, it's almost two in the morning. Who do you think is going to care what you look like?"

"Well you never know."

"Well I think you look beautiful."

"See? One person is already impressed with my current state. Who's to say there won't be more people who are?"

"Whatever, let's go."

They left the house and went to Karen's. "So what would you like to eat?" Lucas asked Brooke. "I know you probably want hot chocolate to drink, right?"

"Of course. And to eat, I want chocolate chip pancakes."

"That's a lot of chocolate."

"I know. It's sweet. Like me."

Lucas laughed. "Yes it is. Ok then, two orders of chocolate chip pancakes coming up."

Lucas made the pancakes and joined Brooke at the counter where she was sipping her hot chocolate. "He lied to me about helping me out when I got drunk that night at Tric."

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"That's why I was sitting on the beach after the formal."

"Oh."

"And, aside from that, Mouth lied to me about buying my dollhouse. See Felix said that he was the one who rescued me at Tric, but it was Mouth. And Mouth said that he bought me back my dollhouse, but it was Felix."

"You must be pretty mad at them."

"Mouth, I'm just disappointed in because I thought he was better than that, but Felix, I'm not so mad at."

"Oh." Lucas said disappointed.

"I'm more relieved." _'Here goes nothing.' _Brooke thought to herself as she decided to tell Lucas how she felt.

"Why?"

"Because I think I was using Felix to hide my feelings for you and by him doing that, it gave me an opportunity to let him go."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and it took me to let go of all of my pride to tell-" Lucas cut Brooke off with his lips crashing onto hers in a passionate kiss that she immediately responded to. When air became a necessity, they broke apart and stared at each other for a while before joining their lips again.

"I feel the exact same way." Lucas said.

"Really?" Brooke said sarcastically, laughing at his stupidity.

"I want to be with you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"Me too, Boyfriend."

As the sun rose and one of the employees arrived at the café, Lucas decided it was probably time to get going, not that he wanted to. "We should probably get going, considering it's morning and we've been talking all night."

"Probably," Brooke said yawning.

"Ok, let's get you home, sleepyhead."

They drove to her house and stayed in park for a while. She eventually decided she needed sleep so she exited the car but not before giving Lucas a big kiss.

"Thanks for breakfast Boyfriend."

"Anytime Pretty Girl."

"And I love you for it." Brooke said and she froze. She hadn't meant to say it that fast. She did feel that way, but she thought she wasn't ready to say it yet. So much for that.

"I love you too." Lucas said and gave her another kiss.

Brooke blushed. "I'll call you later."

"Bye Cheery."

"Bye Broody."

Brooke walked into her house as giddy as one can get. Felix on the other hand, saw this whole exchange between Brooke and Lucas out his window and immediately retracted the curtains and lurked into his dark room.

A/N 2: Should I continue?? Review!


End file.
